1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a movable unit capable of rotating with respect to a main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as digital cameras and video cameras having an image display rotatably attached to the main body by a hinge mechanism, a so-called variable-angle image display, have been widely used.
For example, with an imaging apparatus having a variable-angle image display, the image display unit can be rotated to any angle while the image display is opened horizontally so that a subject can be captured while checking the subject at a high angle or low angle and even self imaging (self photographing) becomes possible by rotating the display.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-60942 discusses a digital camera including a display case with an image display, a main body case with an imaging unit, and a hinge connecting both cases. The hinge is connected to the main body case so that the display case can be rotated around a first rotation axis as a rotation center and around a second rotation axis as the rotation center with respect to the main body case.
The display case of a digital camera connected by such a hinge cannot display a proper image in the display unit unless the display mode of the image displayed in the display is modified according to a rotation state around the first rotation axis as the rotation center and the rotation state around the second rotation axis as the rotation center with respect to the main body case.
That is, there is a discussion regarding exercise control according to the state of a movable portion with respect to the main body of a device in an electronic device in which the main body of the device and the movable portion are rotatably connected.